A.D. 1988: Child of the Sun Black RX!
|airdate = May 9. 2019 |writer = Pat141elite |director = Pat141elite |previous = A.D. 1974: Amazon's Final Moments |next = A.D. 1987: Sun and Moon! }} is the eighty-eighth episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time and the eighth episode of the second season. It is the first part of the and tribute arcs. Thus, it features the return of and , as portrayed by and , respectively, the latter being the voice of the Riders' equipment in , as well as , as well as the debut of Kazuhiko Akagi. It also features the return of , as voiced by . Synopsis Taki and the others find themselves facing a new Another Rider... It's name is Another Shadow Moon! Unlike most of the Showa Another Riders, it was created in the past sometime after the 's loss to Kamen Rider Black. , Kamen Rider Black/Black RX appears before the present Riders and somehow mentioned he had no memory of his stepbrother Nobuhiko sometime after defeating him and the fall of . And his memories of Nobuhiko returned when he encounters Shadow Moon as an Another Rider. Meanwhile, Goro and Geiz travel back to 1586 in Europe and make contact with the Aval Organization in order to find information about Azwel. Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *'' :'' After the Hibiki . *'' /'' : 30 years after the season finale of RX. *''The past, 1988:'' Due to the creation of Another Shadow Moon, this leads to an altered timeline where the RX episodes ( - , ) that featured Shadow Moon's return never happened. As a result, Kohtaro has no memory of Nobuhiko whatsoever until 31 years later in the present, where he comes face to face with Another Shadow Moon. *''The past, 1586:'' Takes place after the main storyline of Soulcalibur VI's Soul Chronicle and after the events of the Libra of Souls storyline. Cast * : * : * : * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : * , Voices, |霞のジョー|Kasumi no Jō}}: |小山 力也|Koyama Rikiya}} *Ziku-Driver Voice: |大西 洋平|Ōnishi Yōhei}} * Voice: |アフロ|Afuro}} Guest cast * : |櫻井孝宏|Sakurai Takahiro}} * |南 光太郎|Minami Kōtarō}}: |倉田 てつを|Kurata Tetsuo}} * |(アナザー)シャドームーン|(Anazā) Shadō Mūn|extra = Voice}}: |寺杣 昌紀|Terasoma Masaki}} English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Natsu: Emily Neves *Goro Izumi: Josh Keaton * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern * : Doug Erholtz *Kazuhiko Akagi: Brandon McInnis *Grøh: Xander Mobus Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} * : |永德}} * : |岡元 次郎|Okamoto Jirō}} *Another Shadow Moon: |岡田 和也|Okada Kazuya}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, , (in Decade Ridewatch) *'Armor used:' **Zi-O *** , DecadeArmor Ryuki Form *'Watch used:' **Taki *** ****Aqua Mermaid, Taki Imperial, Taki **Woz *** *'Futurering(s) used:' **Taki ***Futurering Aqua Mermaid, Imperial Type Luna, Genesis Type **Woz ***Futurering Kikai Form Changes * - N/A Notes *' :' **Kamen Rider: Taki, Zi-O **Ridewatches: ***Taki: Taki Imperial (Luna) ***Zi-O: Zi-O, Decade *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Taki's possession': ***'Ridewatches (Heisei Riders)': G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Huntress, Grease, New G7 Icarus, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal, Rewind, Soul Calibur ***'Ridewatches (Showa Riders)': Skyrider, Super-1, Stronger, Amazon ***'Miridewatches': Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Taki Imperial, Smapho ***'Ridewatches (Other Heroes)': Jiraiya **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Decade, W, Phone, Bike, Kuuga, Ryuki, Blade, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Agito, Hibiki **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Grease Blizzard's possession': Phone, Seal, Grease Blizzard **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession (at least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai **'Watches in Elysium's possession': G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma **'Ridewatches returned to their owners': Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva *The episode's title is a reference to 's roll call. **The episode's title in the chapter selection is shortened to AD 1988: Child of the Sun RX! due to character limitations for the title. Either way, the title is also a reference to the of Black RX. *This episode aired one day after the birthday of (who voices Shadow Moon and ). *The forms used in this episode relate to both the and series: **Futurering Aqua Mermaid: A reference to one of RX's forms, Bio Rider. Both are blue-colored forms have the ability to liquefy themselves into water-like form. **Futurering Kikai: A reference to Robo Rider, one of RX's forms. Both are golden forms feature robot physiology as part of their form. **DecadeArmor: Decade had featured of Kohtaro from two . Additionally, given the appearance of in this tribute arc, an of Shadow Moon appeared in . ***DecadeArmor Ryuki Form: Two examples: ****A meta example. A reference to 's role in the Indonesian tokusatsu series, , as /Satria Naga Kou, as his motif is based on a serpentine dragon. ****'' '' and were adapted in the US as and , respectively. **Imperial Type: Both two separate forms have a sun (Soleil) and moon (Luna) theme alluding to both Black (RX) and Shadow Moon. As Black's King Stone embodies the sun, as Shadow Moon's King Stone embodies the moon. External Links *A.D. 1988: Child of the Sun Black RX! at FanFiction.Net.